ashley's problem
by fentonsgirl
Summary: this is the second part of a new girl at casper high MUST READ!


NOTE: please rate this story i want to know what you think!!!  
  
ashley has just woken up after blacking out after the strange events in the 1st story i wrote .   
  
2 hours after school ashley woke up with her head in danny's hands, and sam and tucker standing over her. " w-w-  
where am I? ashley gently sighed. '' your at my house i dont know what you did to dash at school but it was really freaky! I saw your eyes ashley they were pitch black girl! You did save danny, but you freaked everyone out." said sam. " What was all that about?'' tucker asked. Ashley sat up sighed, and slowly started to explain what went down at school.  
  
" I'm a telepath, but i think it might be more that! I can't controll it,and i think its controlled by emotion."  
  
" Why do i feel like im the only one in this town without powers?!" tucker cried.  
  
Sam slapped tucker upside the head. Danny glared at him.  
  
" WhaT?! What did i---- oh yea oops"  
  
" Tucker" ashley questioned" what did you mean by that?!"  
  
" Well " danny sighed " i guess i can tell you since you told me..... I have these freaky gost powers I can walk through walls, turn invisible, shoot plasma out of my hands,fly..."  
  
" Your kidding me right?'' ashley inturupted.  
  
Danny gave her a funny look . " I'm going ghost!" shouted danny then with a bright flash of light danny's eyes turned green, his red and white t- shirt and blue jeans turn into this black jumper with white boots and white gloves. he flew up in the air, shot some green plasma at the wall, turned invisible and grabbes ashley's hand while invisible, and walked through the wall of sam's bedroom! As soon as he was done he turned back into his normal self and gave ashley a look of triumph.  
  
ashley was speechless. Sam and tucker gave danny a big round of appluse, Danny bowed.  
  
" That...was...AWESOME!!!!" ashley practically screamed! " OMG!!! THAT IS SOOOO COOL!"  
  
danny blushed a bit.  
  
" Ashley maybe since danny has powers too he can help you take controll of yours!'' tucker exclaimed!  
  
ashley turned and looked at danny. She gave danny a very sweet look.  
  
" Do you think you could danny?"she said in the sweetest voice ever.  
  
" well i dont know ma-----"  
  
but before danny finish his sentence sam grabbed danny and wispered in his ear: " danny this is the perfect chance to ask her out! go on she probably could help you fight ghost and stuff!"  
  
" Your right sam"  
  
" Ok ashley i'll help you" said danny Ashley jumped up and down in excitement!! they were happy to see it also. Ashley was so excited she jumed up and gave danny a huge hugg! Danny let out a big smile and blushed.  
  
"ok let me see what you can do with your powers ashley." said danny.  
  
"umm.... ok i'll try my best" sighed ashley with a little unsureness in her voice.  
  
Ashley pointed her hand at the lamp on sam's dresser, thought about what happend at school today, and the object started to lift from the dresser,but a few seconds after she lost control and the lamp flew across the room almost hitting tucker in the head!  
  
" ok.... we maybe need to work on that a bit..." said tucker.  
  
" See i almost get full controll, I focus on something that drove my emotions haywire, but then I stop focusing then I lose control...Sometimes my powers are very dangerousy when i get angery! I once was so sad my powers made it rain outside!" exclaimed ashley.  
  
"hmmmm.." pondered danny " I bet we can get that under controll! Maybe you need to take in your emotions and focus on your goals... I can help you focus....What you need is something to make you less tense, and more relaxed  
  
"You need to learn to foucus more on your goals." sam said.  
  
" Do exactly as we said and focus your energy on sam's bed" danny suggested  
  
" ok" exclaimed ashley  
  
" find your center foucus and-"  
ashley did exactly as she was told and with a black flash of light from her hand and her eyes, The bed began to lift! Only this time she didn't lose controll untill the end, but it was nothing serious she accidently dropped it but it landed in the exact spot it once was.  
  
" YEY" shouted ashley with a big smile that seemes almost to big for her face!  
  
" thank you danny!" " You too sam!"  
  
" I think i should get going I would like to go home and practice!"  
  
" Uhh hey ashley i'll walk you home " said danny lacking confidence  
  
ashley put her arm around danny's. Sam and tucker both gave him a thumbs up, and danny gave him a thumbs up back. It was a begging of a beautiful realtionship, friendship, and possible partnership!  
  
THe ENd  
  
Amy: i wonder what happens once they get home ; ) danny&ashley: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
fentonsgirl(thats me!): lol find out in my next story and please rate this story!!! XD 


End file.
